Processes and devices for obtaining directly on the circula knitting machine a cloesd toe in a sock or the like are disclosed for example in Italian Patent Application n. 9465A/90, filed Aug. 10, 1990 or in Italian Patent Application n. FI 91 A 227, filed Sep. 13, 1991. These known methods and devices did not give satifactory results.
Attempts have been made to close the toe of the stocking directly on the circular knitting machine.
Italian patents n. 676.845 and 685.974 to Giuliano Ugolini disclose the closing of the toe,. Upon completion of the knitted tubular article, by means of,a device which replaces the normal dial plate. It is therefore impossible to knit a double hem, which requires use of the dial hooks.
Italian patent n. 1.205.775 to Schiavello also discloses the closing of the toe upon completion of the tubular article. The transfer of the loops upon closing of the toe should be provided by mechanical members whose functionality is not convincing.
All these prior art devices, moreover, have the drawback of a relatively coarse end (unthread portion) protruding from the article at the toe region.
Italian patent application n. 9465 A/90, filed Aug. 10, 1990 in the name of Conti Florentia and Italian patent application n. FI 91 A 27 filed Sep. 13, 1991 in the name of Bazzanti, disclose an apparatus which allow to begin the working of the article Starting from a closed toe on the same machine on which the article is then completed. These machines have several functional complications which are eliminated by the present invention.